Animal
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: A look into Beck and Jade's teenage tendencies. Song Fic, Animal by Nickelback. Rated M for sexual content.


**Summary**: **A look into Beck and Jade's teenage tendencies. Song Fic! Animal by Nickelback. Rated M. Sexual content. **

**A/N:Hi! Here is a song fic for you. Enjoy**

**Animal**

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the tracks_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Beck was feeling extra good tonight. He hadn't hung out with Jade in two weeks because his parents grounded him for skipping school with Jade. He couldn't wait to get a hold of her. It was going to be a fun night.

_I'm driving by your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door open so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She's be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

Unfortunately for Jade she was grounded for three weeks for it. But that wasn't going to stop her from seeing Beck. She lives in a big house, she has a window and a tree right by it to climb down….she's done this before.

Beck parked around the block so no one would see his car. As soon as she jumped into the passenger seat he grabbed her and kissed her. He placed his hand up her skirt to tease her a bit and let her know what he has in store for her later.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animal_

_So come baby get in, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

They have always been like animals in bed. They like to keep things interesting and exciting. They're always up for something new. New place, new position, it's how they like it.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

Beck drove down some back roads to a spot that they like to go to get away from everything and have a little fun. Jade looked over at Beck, he was so perfect with is hair blowing in the wind and a devilish look on his face. She decided to have a little bit of fun with him. She ran her hand over his stomach and started to undo this belt and pants. She pulled his hard member out of his pants. The faster she slid her mouth up and down his shaft, the worst he got at controlling the accelerator

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into a ditch_

Beck was so close to going but he knew she was going to stop. She never finished him while he was driving. Jade took her lips off of his tip "Cum for me baby." Her saying that turned him on even more. With her quickly sliding up and down his shaft he was there, He wasn't sure if he would be able to stay on the road.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

They finally made it to their spot. Wasting no time at all they both went to the back seat. Their make-out session started to get heavy. Soon he had his head between her legs, getting her back for earlier. This was like ecstasy for Jade.

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that's when she started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

Jade heard shuffling outside. She stopped Beck, he figured it was just a chipmunk. He went back to what he was doing. Jade went back to enjoying it. She heard it again. She looked out the window. It was her dad!

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_We were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

Jade and Beck started freaking out, climbing as quickly as they could to the front set. Her dad was almost at his car door. Beck went to start the car but his keys weren't in the ignition. That's right his foot kicked them while he was going to the backseat, causing them to fall on the fall. Her dad flung Beck's door open and pulled him out of the car, then slammed him against the side of the car. He swore up and down to Mr. West he was kissing her mouth.


End file.
